Kidnapped by A Phantom?
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Neji and Ten Ten are in a forest, and then Neji runs off to clear his mind because Ten Ten's singing is kind of getting on his last nerve. But then! A mysterious phantom girl kidnaps Neji! Can Neji's team mates save him, or is he doomed forever? Crack, and this was like the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I'm just now publishing it. Rated for basically nothing. XD


**I'm a little nervous to post this because I wrote it when I was about like...what, 10 or 9? Anyway, I don't know if this will have any romance in it because it's mostly just crack. ^.^ **

**My friend asked me to post some of my old fics from about 2 years ago (yes, I'm twelve. I just have exceptional grammar) so I agreed.**

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Neji or Ten Ten or Guy. All rights go to Shounen Jump!**

**Enjoy~**

"I'm B-A-R-B-I, I'm Barbie, I'm Barbie! I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world-" Ten Ten was singing her heart out, or rather, singing the birds &amp; other unfortunate wildlife out of their homes.

Neji sighed. "Ten Ten, random songs isn't making this anymore bearable."

Ten crossed her arms defensively. "Hey! It's something to do!"

Neji glanced at her. "And don't you spell Barbie with a 'e' at the end?"

Ten Ten crossed her arms and glared at a random tree branch. "So what!" She blurted, then covered her mouth surprised.

Her eyes filled with sympathy, and this lead Neji to wonder if she had actually killed an animal with her singing.

"I'm sorry Neji!" She blurted out again, and hugged him tightly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Neiji managed to wheeze out of his throat, currently being squished by none other than Ten Ten.

"Didn't I hurt you delicate feelings?" She asked anxiously, pulling away from him and slightly sniffling.

"D-Delicate...feelings?!" Neji yelled, causing Ten Ten to full out bawl. He then jumped out of their 'stakeout tree' and ran to another area of the forest.

Ten Ten was now sobbing, on her knees, and attempting to say "Please! PLEASE FORGIVE ME I THOUGHT YOU WAS A RABBIT WAIT WHAT?!"

She then stopped completely when she heard Neji's cry of surprise, with a side dish of pain and disgusted sauce.

"Don't worry fair Neji! I shall save chu!" Ten Ten pointed her finger in the direction Neji had ran.

"HAVE NO FEAR! TEN TEN IS HERE! Well, is coming." She then started singing, 'Girl With A Duck Face' for no reason.

NEJI'S WONDERFUL POINT OF VIEWWWWWWWW

Huh. Was it just Neji, or was Ten Ten singing 'Girl With A Duck Face'. Naw, it was just him. But seriously, that song didn't make any sense WHATSOEVER to him. A girl and a duck was usually two different things, so...

Was it about a mutant? Anyway, he was trying to find the perfect tree to rest under &amp; collect his thoughts.

"Here's a nice tree." Neji said happily (well, y'know, not Naruto happy), and sat down under the tree.

The cool grass touching his skin, tickling it gently. Well, until Neji ripped the grass out. He was quite ticklish, and he didn't want Ten Ten finding out. Who knows what chaos would ensue if she did.

He sighed contentedly, and was gonna look at the stars, but the stupid trees got in the way. Darn it trees! Then, from the stupid trees (their official name now!) came a weird yellow thing.

It dropped in front of Neji, who was already up and alert. Nope. Neji was sleepin' like a baby. The yellow thing slowly approached him, as quietly as humanly possible.

It then touched his face, and was about to kiss it... When Neji abruptly woke up, ruining the moment. Neji screamed.

He heard Tin Tin yell something about saving him, and the yellow thing giggled. It flipping giggled. TOLY SMOKES THE THING FLIPPING GIGGLED. What, what's toly mean? Neji then figured out it described him. It meant:

The

Only

Logical

Young Guy

And, Neji was quite proud of this. It was very creative, and the words worked well. Now, to focus on the creepy giggling yellow beast of doom.

"Hi!" It squealed, trying to get close to a scooting away Neji.

"Who the heck are you?!"

Just then, Ten Ten just arrived, landing face first next to a standing Neji. "WHO TEH HECKS ARE YOU!" Ten Ten yelled again.

"What took you so long, Ten Ten?" Neji asked with a combination of mock relief &amp; fear.

"Ummm.. I was-" Ten was about to explain, but the yellow thing &amp; Neji suddenly disappeared! Ten Ten ran off screaming, and went to tell Guy.

"So, your saying Neji was kidnapped?" Guy said calmly, which frankly scared Ten Ten. Guy had picked the two to scout in a tree, whilst he camp nearby.

So, he was calmly roasting a marshmallow, and making it into a s'more.

"Yes!" Ten Ten exclaimed stomping her foot in agitation. Did Guy-Sensei(teacher in Japanese) really not care about Neji?!

Wow. He sucks.

"By whom?" Guy finally asked as he reached for a box of chocolate.

"Something in a yellow cloak. It had a girlish voice, so probably a girl." Ten Ten replied. She then wrung her hands in the air

. "What if... She's trying to flirt with Neji?!"She screamed in utter horror.

"When did this happen?" Guy replied calmly as he reached for the graham crackers.

Part of her (albeit a large part) wanted to scream "IT HAPPENED TONIGHT %!#%!#%!" But she didn't, so she replied slowly, "After Neji went into the forest."

This was obvious, but Guy was acting dense, so Ten was trying to help him out. And utterly humiliate him too.

"While you watched Tango &amp; Cash on Netflix." Guy said, without a hint of any sort of emotion but I-don't-give-a-rat's-butt-where-this-boy-is, if that was one.

"While I watched Tango &amp; Cash on Netflix." Ten Ten was kinda mad. Was it a crime to watch Tango &amp; Cash on Netflix?! She thought not!

"Well, you gonna help me or what?" Ten Ten huffed, plopping down next to her sensei and toasting her own s'more.

"Fine." Guy agreed reluctantly, blowing out the fire.

Both stood up to go and find their missing team mate.

**XD Ah, the things I wrote. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed. Don't bother flamming or hating because I know this won't be that good. I did write it before I had any real expirence.**

**R&amp;R! No flaming or hating. I wrote this when a few years ago and I'm a better author now. So don't bother pointing out mistakes or anything.  
**


End file.
